Vehicle computing systems may provide a variety of connection formats through which external devices can connect. While there may be a number of possible connections, these connections may also be limited in the number of connections that can be handled at a single time. If a device is trying to connect to a vehicle computing system through a connection that is already being used by the maximum number of devices, the connection request may be rejected, which may result in user frustration.